1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a valve manifold device for coupling a gas operated appliance, such as a barbeque grill, in fluid communication to a plurality of one pound propane or LPG cylinders, to increase the volume, capacity and/or fuel pressure available to the gas operated appliance.
2. Prior Art
Gas operated appliances such as lanterns, stoves, catalytic heaters, barbeque grills and the like which are intended to be used outdoors and powered by a fuel such as propane, butane or LPG are well known. Gas cylinders for these appliances may be either conventional one pound propane cylinders or larger, refillable bulk cylinders. The one pound propane cylinders are generally provided with a male outlet assembly, which is connected to a flow conduit, such as a pressure regulator, a hose and an appliance fitting, of the gas operated appliance. The larger refillable cylinders are generally provided with an outlet assembly different from the male outlet assembly of the one pound cylinder. Generally, the appliance fitting of the gas operated appliance is adapted to connect to the outlet assembly of either the one pound cylinder or the refillable cylinder and generally cannot be connected to the other type of cylinder.
One type of appliance fitting for connecting a gas operated appliance to a refillable cylinder is a POL coupling. A POL coupling has an elongated tubular body with a rounded end that fits inside the outlet assembly of a gas cylinder. The elongated body is attached to the outlet assembly by a left handed pipe thread connection between the outer surface of the elongated body and the inner periphery of the outlet assembly. A wrench is generally required to securely attach the POL coupling to the gas cylinder. The elongated body is threaded into the outlet assembly until the rounded end engages a valve seat in the outlet assembly, allowing gas to flow from the outlet assembly through an opening in the elongated body. Typically, the end opposite the rounded end of the elongated body may be threaded externally so as to mate with a standardized nut or threaded opening on a hose or pressure regulator leading, directly or indirectly, to the gas operated appliance.
Another type of appliance fitting for connecting a gas operated appliance to a refillable cylinder is a Type 1 (also known as QCC-1) coupling. A Type 1 coupling has an annular outlet collar that connects to the outlet assembly of the gas cylinder using an external right hand acme thread on the outlet assembly. The appliance fitting couples the gas cylinder to a pressure regulator or hose leading to the gas operated appliance. The Type 1 coupling includes a large, hand-operable nut rotatably mounted on an elongated body of the type used in a POL coupling. The internal acme thread on the nut engages the external acme thread on the outlet assembly of the has cylinder causing the elongated body to slide into the outlet assembly, where a round end (similar to POL type round end) engages and opens the valve in the gas cylinder.
Yet another type of appliance fitting is a 1-20 threaded connector. The 1-20 threaded connector is typically used to with one pound gas cylinders. The outlet assembly of one pound gas cylinders has an annular outlet collar and is fitted with a check valve. The outlet collar includes external right hand threads that are connectable to a 1-20 threaded connector. The 1-20 female threaded connector generally includes an elongated section that slides within the 1-20 male threaded connector of the gas cylinder to mate with a valve member to open the valve in the gas cylinder.
Outdoor gas appliances, especially portable propane grills, are increasingly being utilized in tailgating, camping, fishing, hunting and RV applications. Gas grills are generally fueled by the larger refillable gas cylinders, which are typically 20-pound gas cylinders. These 20-pound gas cylinders are generally difficult to travel with because of their weight, size and configuration. Unlike the 20-pound gas cylinders, the one-pound gas cylinders are lightweight and easily transportable. In addition, if the gas operated appliance is typically used with refillable gas cylinders utilizing a POL or Type 1 outlet assembly, an adaptor must be provided to allow the gas operated appliance to use one-pound gas cylinders having a male 1-20 outlet assembly. However, when the gas operated appliance is adapted to use a one-pound gas cylinder, the gas cylinder may not contain sufficient fuel capacity to operate the gas operated appliance for any extended period of time. Further, additional fuel volume may be desired or required to fully operate the gas operated appliance. A user may desire additional fuel capacity and/or volume to operate the gas operated appliance with one-pound gas cylinders. Thus, there exists a need for a valve manifold device that couples a plurality of one-pound gas cylinders to a gas operated appliance.
It is therefore desirable to provide a novel valve manifold device that couples at least two, one pound portable gas cylinders together.
It is further desirable to provide an improved valve manifold device that increases the overall volume of propane flowing through a multiple-burner gas grill system utilizing one pound gas cylinders.
It is further desirable to provide a valve manifold device that increases the fuel capacity available to a gas appliance.
It is yet further desirable to provide a valve manifold device that increases the volume and fuel pressure available in order to ensure the gas operated appliance performs as if it were connected to a larger, refillable gas cylinder.
It is further desirable to provide a valve manifold device utilizing anti-backflow, check valves to ensure consumer safety in the event a gas cylinder is accidentally removed or if the fuel is forgot to be shut-off from another cylinder.
It is further desirable to provide a valve manifold device that prohibits a backflow condition from occurring and thereby minimizes the chance of an unwanted or unintended fire, burn or freeze burn.